Nitesky
by The Sky Pirate Girl
Summary: Hook as the guy who's set on fetching a fallen star to prove to Milah the strength of his love. Aurora as the fallen morning star. Cora as the evil witch who wants to kill her. Appearances by Jack Sparrow as some odd version of Killain's fairy Godmother who wants to meet him with his father so he could pay a debt.


_the star_

The two lovers looked at the clear night sky.

"I'll give you the stars, the moon, anything and everything you desire," Killian whispered, looking at the darkness ahead with longing. "Just come away with me, Milah..." He turned to look at his woman and kissed her hair. "Please," he said in a muffled voice.

"I can't, my love," she replied. "I am to marry Rumplestitltskin."

"That coward's bastard - how can you even stand to breathe the same air as him?"

Milah looked away and chose to remain silent. "Besides, I am not entirely sure of the strength of your affections."

"The strength of my affections?" Killian asked, bewildered. "Name the proof you wish to see and I shall give it to you immediately."

His love looked up. "This star."

"What?"

"This falling star, I want it."

"... Well, about this immediate thing..." Killian began after a brief moment.

"If you return to me with the heart of this star, I will come away with you, captain Jones. But you have to return to me before the next Saturday for by then I will already be Rumpelstiltskin's wife."

Fire was burning in the sailor's eyes as he looked at the woman he loved and vowed: "I swear."

_the queen of hearts_

The grieving witch looked at the old, bald, ascetic man in the dungeon. He was, peculiarly, staring through the small window high in his cell.

"_Tell_ me, prophet - this star that fell - is it-?"

"The girl, your majesty - the princess your late sister cursed twenty eight years ago."

Cora felt the anger rise in her chest but refused to lose control of herself. "This wench escaped the curse?"

"Your sister died last night- is that correct, majesty? Then her powers and curses-"

"Have died with her..." Cora finished, understanding.

"This girl will lead to your fall, majesty," the man said suddenly.

Cora froze at his words. _A little girl?_

"Well then," she said finally. "I suppose I will have to find her and kill her. The world will have to manage with one star's heart short."

_the pirates_

_'Of all the bloody possibilities_...' Killian cursed in his thoughts. _'To be captured by effing pirates... on the __**first**__ hour of my venture...'_

"Why yes, your most vile captainship, my ship indeed belongs to the Queen."

"'Most vile captainship', I quite like it," the pirate said. He then turned to his first mate. "What do you think, Gibbs? How does it sound to you?"

"I think, sir, that if you begin calling yourself this, your cockiness will not diminish."

The pirate captain, who appeared to be very drunk, stared into the nothingness for a moment, then said. "Well, I rather like it." He swiftly turned on his heels, back to Killian.

"What's your name, sailor?" he asked, nearing him.

"Captain Killian Jones, sir."

The pirate stopped dead on his tracks. "Jones, you say?"

"Indeed, sir."

"It's _captain_ Jack Sparrow to you."

_My God, kill me now._

"I aye, captain."

"Anyway, what were you doing alone on your ship? Not that I mind it being so easy to capture, of course."

"I was on a quest, captain."

"What quest?"

Killian looked down. "To capture a star, captain."

Sparrow smoothed his beard. "How curious, I am looking for a mermaid. Why are you looking for a star?"

"To tell you the truth, captain, this is none of your business."

Sparrow looked down on him with an odd expression. "To tell you the truth, _captain_, I am not the one with the shackles."

"...Fine... I am looking for the fallen star so that I could prove to my love that I love her."

The pirate stared at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

Killian clenched his jaw. "I am not."

Captain Sparrow turned on his heels again. He seemed to have the habit of doing that. "Alright then," he said. "Gibbs, let's go."

"Aye, captain."

They were about to exit the dungeon, when Sparrow turned back swiftly and sleeked his beard again, looking at Killian with some sort of bewildered look. In a moment of hilarious confusion, Killian too sleeked his beard (that he didn't have). "Captain Jones," the pirate abruptly began. "Please tell me that your father is a farmer and that your family was in the... sheep-rearing business before you decided, first in your family, to break the tradition."

Killian frowned at this odd command. "My family _was_ in the sheep-rearing business before I decided to break the tradition." Captain Sparrow seemed to sigh in relief. "But I have no idea who my father is." Sparrow froze, mid-sigh. "My mother didn't even tell me his first name."

Gibb's mouth opened in some unexplained astonishment. "Captain..."

But Sparrow turned again towards the door and left. Gibbs followed hesitantly, his eyes never leaving Killian's.

_'The hell did just happen?'_

_the offer_

Less than quarter of an hour after this confusing meeting, captain Sparrow entered Killian's dungeon again.

"I have an offer for you, captain Jones," the pirate said.

"I'm listening," Killian said with raised eyebrows after a moment of dead silence. This man was most probably using harder stuff than alcohol.

"Right, then... I let you go, you get the star and give it as a proof to your love, then you two-no, better three, with the star- come back to me and I make you rich."

"I beg your pardon?" Killian asked, astounded by the words of the pirate.

"Well, I get myself out of a tricky situation too."

"And how, pray tell, do you make me rich?"

"...I can't tell you that yet."

"Is this a joke?"

"Do I look like a man who would joke, captain Jones?... On second thought, don't answer that. Just look at it as a one in a million years deal. You get the star, get the girl, and get the money too."

"Okay?" was the only thing Killian managed to say. "But how can you know I won't just escape, disbelieving your madman talks, and never come back?"

"The money thing," was Sparrow's simple answer.

"Ah, the money thing."

"Well, there's always the chance that my madman talks have a certain, shall we say - _material_, truth. The thought that you've missed the opportunity to get so rich you could buy an island of your own and a golden castle along with it, will drive you mad."

"...Yes, I suppose you're right," Killian admitted after a moment of thinking.

"But I have a condition," Sparrow added.

"Of course, there's _always_ a condition."

"Don't use your name for the moment being, alright? Killian Jones doesn't sound nice on you... as of now."

"Oh, you have a suggestion?"

Sparrow's eyes dropped at his hooked arm. "How did you get yourself hand-free?"

Killian regarded his hooked arm too. "An idiotic imp had some sort of a mad, sheer luck while we were dueling in our teenage years."

_the sleeping princess_

Meeting this madman had its good side, Hook thought as he looked at the crater, then at the compass given to him by Sparrow. Of course, there was also the potential indescribable riches too, if it was truth. But for the moment, the irreplaceable compass was enough.

He had gotten to the star in two hours of sailing with "_The Black Pearl_" and one hour of walking through a forest.

Heart beating madly in his ribs, Hook climbed down the crater and searched with his eyes for the star. He took the last steps in a daze.

And then he saw it - violet and still shining - the morning star...

When the glow diminished, he saw it was a... a _girl_?

_'She's beautiful_...' Hook found himself thinking, unintentionally. He neared her even more. The princess - for _surely_, she must be a princess - was still knocked out from the fall.

He caressed her cheek.

"Wake up..." he whispered. She didn't hear him. "Wake up, sweetheart, wake up... wake up." Her eyes fluttered for a moment but she still didn't give indication to get up anytime soon. Perhaps he should make himself louder. "Wake up!" He took her hand and pulled her up, just as she opened her eyes. "On your feet, hurry!"

Startled, she looked around, then at him. "No... no! Are you gonna kill me?"

Hook frowned. "If I were here for that, then waking you up might not be the best course of action."

He didn't have the time for that - he had a love to prove, an imp to kill, riches to acquire.

"So Cora sent you here?" the star asked.

Hook looked at her for a moment. "I have no idea who she is, but most probably she doesn't know about me coming for you."

The star too, frowned - not a very bright star, Hook supposed. "I don't... I don't understand."

"Well I know you're sleepy but isn't it obvious?" He invaded her personal space just for the fun of it. "I'm claiming ownership of you, _star_."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Not sure what the hell did I just write. Crazy plot-bunny was refusing to go away. I had to set it free and it became a plot-coala. Contrary to the zoo signs - please give feed. :)_

_P.S.: Anyone who has read the book/watched the movie will know how this story would have ended, had it been continued._


End file.
